


Stucky Gym Smut (Open Collaboration)

by Miss_Union_Jack_26



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, open collaboration, please feel free to play in my sandbox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Union_Jack_26/pseuds/Miss_Union_Jack_26
Summary: Bucky's first time sparring with Steve post-WS. Ignores Ultron and CW.





	1. Chapter 1

The road to recovery had been a long one, and it was still far from over, but Bucky was doing so much better than he had been when he first came to Avengers Tower. Sam had been a big help, finding him a suitable licensed therapist who had experience with PTSD, TBIs, and long-term abuse victims. She also happened to be one of Dum Dum's granddaughters. Tony had been awkward around him at first, but they'd eventually had a quiet conversation behind closed doors, coming away with red eyes and wet cheeks but no bruises, and had never spoken of it again. Pepper and Bruce invited him to meditate with them, Thor taught him how to braid his hair, and Nat joked with him in Russian. Clint showed him the best places in the vents for building blanket nests, and accidentally helped him remember that he knew ASL from when Steve had been small and hard of hearing.

Bucky used the gym a lot, running the complicated obstacle course with laser guns and rubber knives, competing with Clint at the firing range, and using the climbing wall a lot. No sparring or contact sports, until today. It was just him and Stevie. They decided not to use any weapons except The Arm and Steve's shield, which he'd already gotten away from him at this point. It was embedded in one of the far walls, a few feet below the ceiling. The gym was three stories high. They didn't use any safety gear, partly because it would do almost nothing against their enhanced strength, but mostly because the head gear and mouth-guard would have rendered Buck catatonic with dissociation. Almost an hour in, they'd been reduced to grappling, fighting to try pin each other (without dislocating any limbs this time), flushed with exertion.

Steve was face-down on the mats with Buck on top of him, and he couldn't move an inch. He struggled anyway, because he was stubborn like that, and Bucky pressed down a little harder with his hips. Steve let out a strangled moan. He'd been hard as a rock for the last few minutes, and hiding it pretty well, but... Well, he was only human, and Bucky was fucking gorgeous when he fought. He was all brutal, efficient competence, like a force of nature. Steve had been at half-chub since the first minute. Of course, Bucky thought that moan meant pain, not pleasure, and immediately let up to start fussing over Steve, thinking he'd hurt him. And Steve couldn't move without revealing the truth of the situation, which just worried Buck even more. What a mess. Eventually, when Bucky started threatening to call in medical, Steve let out an embarrassed groan and came clean.

"I'm not hurt Buck, I'm hard. Just let me lay here for a minute." He stared at the purple mat in front of his face, too mortified to glance at Bucky. After a few seconds of total silence, he blushed even harder and said "Shut up.", without any heat to his words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two snipers hang out in the ceiling.

Clint glanced away from Stark's semi-sentient coffeemaker when his phone pinged. It was a notification from Jarvis, one of the pressure sensors he had set up in the vents had been triggered. It was the one closest to his favourite nest, with easy access to both the roof and Natasha's bedroom.   
If some stranger was crawling around in their ceiling, Jarvis would've notified the whole team, but the Winter Soldier was too good to trigger any of his sensors unintentionally. He never had before. Sighing, he dug a big thermos out of the cupboard and filled it with coffee before slinging the strap over his shoulder like it was his quiver. He turned to go, but then doubled back and crammed a few packets of Bucky's favourite snacks in his pockets.   
The lounge had a vent entrance behind one of the sofas, at a very convenient height and size. It didn't take him long to make his way to Fort Barton.

Bucky sat huddled in the middle of Clint's nest, fidgeting with a nerf arrow and chewing his lip. Oh boy. Clint settled down in front of him, and laid out his haul. Bucky shot him a grateful smile before grabbing for the panda biscuits. They shared the small feast in silence for almost an hour, Clint idly wondering if he could get Stark to program some of his super-roombas to deliver more snacks to them. When the last Reeses Piece was gone, Clint signed [Want to talk about it?]  
Bucky hesitated, bringing his hands up and dropping them back down again a few times before he figured out how to start. [You've done a lot of sparring in your life. Did you ever react to it in a weird way?]  
Clint raised an eyebrow at Bucky's blush. [Weird how? Flashbacks? Panic? Once, Nat pulled a move that made me burst into giggles. She was very unimpressed.]  
Bucky smiled at that one, but shook his head. [I meant weird like... aroused.] His blush darkened a little, and he couldn't help but look away. Clint poked his leg to get his attention back on him before he replied. [Yeah, a few times. Mostly with Nat, and my ex-wife Bobbi. Even with Phil once. He was really nice about it. Did you get aroused from sparring with Steve?]   
Bucky shook his head. [He did. He was embarrassed, so I left. I didn't know what to do.]  
Clint grinned wide. [I wish I'd seen that. I would've ribbed him mercilessly. I'm a little surprised you didn't.]  
Bucky shrugged with a wry smile of his own. [It took me by surprise. Maybe I would've given him shit for it a hundred years ago. Just... something about that thought doesn't feel right. I can't figure it out.]  
Clint tilted his head thoughtfully. [Any clues?]  
Bucky shook his head, frustration creasing his brow. [I've gotten a lot of memories back, but lately it feels like I'm missing something important. I keep getting fragments, echoes. I think maybe I loved someone, but I wasn't supposed to. It was a big secret, I'm pretty sure I never told anybody. Not even Steve. I was afraid of how I felt. I just can't remember why. They're probably dead by now anyway.]  
Clint nodded. [Have you had any interest in anyone since you came back? Maybe you should try dating. Get back out into the world, move on, live a little.]  
Bucky shrugged and scratched the back of his head. [I haven't really felt attracted to anyone. I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I only just started getting morning wood again last month. I tried... taking care of it, the first time it happened. But after, I felt kind of... hollow. Now I just ignore it until it goes away.] He didn't tell Clint about the dreams he'd been having. A figure, unidentifiable and just out of reach. Painful longing, and a terrible sense of loss. Mourning. Waking up with tears on his face.  
Clint nodded gravely. [Just give it time. Maybe it'll come back. Maybe not. Ask Jarvis about Asexuality some time. Either way, you're not on your own.]  
Bucky breathed out a heavy sigh. [Puppy pile?]  
Clint grinned and shuffled into place, snuggling into his nest and shifting to make room for Bucky. The guy was very tactile, and often initiated cuddles in the common room. Movie nights were his favourite. They napped for a few hours, only getting up when Jarvis let them know supper was ready. Bruce made an awesome lamb curry.


End file.
